


ere the sun rises

by Palebluedot



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/pseuds/Palebluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you wake up to find everything's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ere the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rash Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338491) by [blanketed_in_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars). 



> ...who is my Muse - or whoever has her job, but in Hell. Listen. Buddy. I was minding my own business, obsessing about Rash Actions, when I remembered a particular line and this idea bludgeoned me over the head like we were attempting to annihilate each other in a bar fight. It was Bad. So, as my gift to you, my dearest friend, I present the Bad. Enjoy. 
> 
> Title taken from Theoden's speech in Return of the King.

“Good morning,” Will murmurs into James' shoulder, words closing on a kiss. It's half a joke, he knows James hates mornings, but he can't help but wish him a good one, anyway – the dawn is rosy, and Will's been waking up lonely for a very long time.

He starts when he realizes how foolish he's being. Surely this – whatever it is – has only moments to live, James won't be interested in sleep-muddled sweet talk, he's an _officer_ , he's –

He's rolling over, and stroking Will's hair. “It is, isn't it?” he sighs, reverent, and Will doesn't stop grinning until late afternoon.


End file.
